


Alone

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: Lazarevic leaves you alone with Flynn.





	Alone

You were alone for a moment with Flynn, only because you requested that he accompany you while Lazarevic took a group with him to explore the jungle for any clues. Shuffling some papers around, you still couldn’t figure out anything.

A sigh escapes your lips as you push the papers back together, leaning against the table.

“Figure anything out?” Flynn asks, making his way along the path of the camp.

“Nope.” you mumble. Your temporary boss and his soldiers wouldn’t be back for a while, and you nearly let out a gasp of surprise when Flynn pinned you against the table. “This is hardly professional, you’re not helping.” you say, blushing a tad.

He leans in close, lips daring to touch yours. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Flynn asks, a devious smirk forming across his lips.

“No, but I scraped my knees crawling out of _hell_.” you grin.

“Is that so?” Flynn breathes against your lips.

You were about to kiss him, but the moment was interrupted by gunshots. “Drake.” he mutters, pulling away and leaving you alone.


End file.
